A New Twist On Time Travel
by Beth-chan678
Summary: title doesn't really match story. but it's good. Inuyasha and Kagome are looking for a jewel shard in the modern era! what happens when they meet Ranma and the gang? Will there be a fight? Or will they team up? Story is a lot better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please comment! But don't judge to harshly, this is only my first story! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, I never have (no matter how much I would love to) and I definitely never will.**

"Kagome! Don't forget lunch!" My mom called to me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed turning around to grab it.

"Bye!" I called, as I jumped down the well. I sure can't wait to get back to the feudal era. Lately, we haven't gotten many jewel shards, but I have the feeling that we'll get one this time. I just do. And now that I think of it, Naraku hasn't shown many signs of trouble in a while.

Suspicious.

As I hopped back out of the well, I breathed in the nice fresh air. That's one thing I love about the feudal era. The wonderful, clean, unpolluted oxygen. Also, the beautiful scenery, the countless adventures I get dragged into, and, of course, my friends.

I walked towards the village, passing the tree of ages, eyes searching for Kaede, so I could bring her more supplies that I brought back. i found her picking herbs, and said, "I brought you some more bandages."

"Thank you," she replied, sounding quite busy.

A little too busy.

"Kaede, is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Oh nothing, I'm just fine," she replied.

"Ok, I better find Inuyasha then" I said.

Kaede didn't even look up.

Sighing, i ran to find Inuyasha, sitting in a tree.

"Hey! I'm back!" I called.

Inuyasha turned his head, and said, "Well, it took ya long enough!"

Ignoring that comment, I asked, "Where's Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"I dunno, I think they're helping Kaede,"

"Has she been acting weird lately?" I inquired.

"No, not really. At least, not that I've noticed… then again, who knows?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course. I ask you the simplest question, and you cant even give me a straight answer!" I exclaim. Even now, I cant believe how ignorant he is. Not just about Kaede, but everything! It makes me wonder, does he do it on purpose, or is he really just a helpless idiot?

I pity the poor guy. I really do.

"By the way, if you want lunch I have some!" I called.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, his dog ears perked up.

Of course! He gets all exited over the fact that I have food, but when I ask him a simple question, he goes and does whatever he can to give no answer.

"Humph!" I said, storming away to find the others.

As soon as I found them all watching the cooking fish over the fire, I shouted, "I'm back!"

"Hello, Kagome," Sango greeted, "How was your trip back?"

"Good," I answered, adding, "I brought some supplies back, along with food."

"As usual you've come prepared," Miroku commented.

"Do you have lollipops?" Shippo exclaimed impatiently.

"Yes, I do," I replied pulling them out. I handed out the gifts.

As soon as everyone got their gifts, I asked, "Is something wrong with Kaede? She seemed busier than usual today. And her voice sounded a little weird."

"She's had a sore throat for a couple days now. And she won't tell us what she's up to," Sango explained.

"She's been very secretive. I don't get the point of secrets," Shippo added.

"Must be important if she's working so hard," Miroku decided.

We all agree. Remembering what I said to Inuyasha, I asked, "Who wants food?"

The door burst open, and Inuyasha appeared before our eyes. "I heard the word food!"

I glared, "Where you there the whole time?"

"Of course not. But I heard the word food."

Ignoring him I asked again, "So who wants food?"

"ME!" Shippo shouted.

"I do," Sango said.

"Sure," Miroku agreed.

I reached into the bag, and pulled out food. We ate in silence for a while.

"So why don't lollipops count as food?" Shippo asked.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that it doesn't supply you with any nutrition, and probably kills you more than it helps you live," Kagome guessed.

"Lollipops kill me!" he shouted.

"Kagome didn't mean _kill _you, she was talking about the fact that they are unhealthy," Miroku explained.

"Oh," Shippo said in relief.

The meal went like that for a while, nothing really eventful happening. We all decided on leaving the next morning. Unless, I find a Shikon jewel shard. And that's mostly how the rest of the day went too. I think everyone still needed to relax a bit, even Inuyasha, no matter how much he complained.

I went to bed a little earlier than usual. Kaede stayed up a lot later. I was starting to worry about her.

I dozed off, happily in my dreams.

Until, something made me wake up. My eyes flew open and I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, I hope this turns out as good as it was in my head. I appreciate comments and tips. Which I really didn't get any of last chapter.**

Standing in front of me holding a knife I saw, Kaede.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"I'm trying to cut up this dead chicken so we can preserve it to eat later," she explained, holding up a dead chicken, with its head on the ground, and blood everywhere.

"But why –" I started, only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Who screamed and why?"

"I'm trying to sleep," Shippo groaned walking over to us with Inuyasha.

"Sorry, I just got a little freaked out," I explained.

"Kaede, what are you doing with a knife this late?" Inuyasha asked.

"Trying to cut this chicken," she repeated.

"Why right now?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Because I have a lot to do, and I need it all done, so i stayed up later to get most of it done."

"Ok, well try not to make Kagome scream next time. And your dripping blood everywhere." Inuyasha complained.

"Sorry about this," Kaede apologized while walking away.

I fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke up quite early, in a good mood. I ate a nice breakfast, and it was a beautiful day. But, something felt wrong.

"Inuyasha," I said that morning, "Does something seem different to you?"

"Yeah, you remember what happened with Kaede last night? Or was that just a dream?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that. It wasn't a dream, and it was a little creepy. There's definitely something different about her, I just don't know what," I replied.

"Creepy definitely defines it," Inuyasha agreed.

"Good morning," Miroku greeted, walking up to us, standing under the shade of a nice, big, grand tree.

"Miroku, do you think there's something weird going on?" I asked.

"Yes, and now that you mention it; I think there's an evil aura nearby. It's hard to detect, so somebody really powerful must be trying to hide it," Miroku agreed.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, normally she's up by now," I agreed.

"I don't know, I figured she was with you," Miroku said.

"Hey, go wake Shippo, Inuyasha," I commanded.

He stormed off, angry at being ordered around. He came back in a minute, carry a crying Shippo.

"Just five more minutes!" Shippo begged.

"No! Now quit your complaining!" Inuyasha ordered.

Shippo's only reaction was sniffling, which only made Inuyasha say, "Don't be such a cry baby."

"Inuyasha! Put him down!" I shouted.

"I couldn't-,"he sputtered.

"Sit!" I shouted, forcing him to unwillingly get pulled to the ground by his neck. I'd never say it out loud, but that always amuses me.

"Nice to see you understand," Inuyasha groaned. Somewhere along the fall Shippo was released and jumped out of the crash zone.

"Good morning, Shippo, have you seen Sango?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, she said last night to tell you guys that she's going back to visit her village," Shippo said.

"Oh, ok,"

"Hello!" Kaede greeted.

"Hello," we all replied.

"You all better be going, if you want to get a good start on your search," she said.

"I guess," I replied.

"You should walk through the forest over there, down the left path, I believe your luck would be better there," Kaede suggested, rather forcefully, as she pointed.

"Will do!" I called as we walked to towards it.

She watched us walk away, as if making sure we listened to her directions. _Does she not trust us?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted us to go this way.

"there's something weird about Kaede," Miroku said urgently, "And did anyone else find it suspicious that she wanted us to go this way so much?"

"Definitely," I agreed.

"We can worry about that when we get back," Inuyasha decided, "For now, Kagome, do you sense any shards?"

"Not yet."

We walked through the forest, trees blocking out the sun, birds flying overhead. I liked to take the time to admire the beautiful scenery.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's coming."

His hand automatically flew to Tetsaiga. Miroku's left hand got ready to take the prayer beads off of his right. I got an arrow ready.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Something big was coming, and I had a feeling it was not friendly.

What appeared before us was a huge, green, creature. It didn't even have a mouth. Something was growing out of it. Trees, maybe?

"W-what is that?" I shrieked.

"I believe it's a nature demon. If I'm correct it can take on many forms, involving natural forces, and things," Miroku predicted.

"S-so what you're saying is that could turn into a tornado or become made of water?" I asked, more than slightly freaked out.

"Pretty much."

"I could take that on any day," Inuyasha bragged, whipping out Tetsaiga.

"Wait! I've heard about those!"Shippo exclaimed, "I've also heard that they can take on a form of something very powerful, like a portal, and people go in, and never come back!"

"What? We can't handle that thing!" I exclaimed. And I am not one to be negative, if I say so myself.

But it was already too late; Inuyasha was out it a flash, followed by Miroku.

Shippo hid behind a nearby rock, while we fought. Suddenly, the demon turned into a mini hurricane, just enough to cover us. If there was one demon I could be, that's the one.

"Think you'll win that easily?" Inuyasha called, despite the fact that we were pretty vulnerable, considering Miroku and I were unable to defend ourselves well, let alone help defeat him.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted, and with a swing of Tetsaiga there was a bright, yellow flash, and the tornado had a cut through it.

Since the damage to that want very major, Inuyasha went his stronger technique, "Backlash wave!"

That cut the storm in half, but the demon just turned into water, healing the cut. Now the question is, what can't that thing do?

Inuyasha, seeing no other way, jumped on the demon. But, in mid-leap, the demon turned into a portal, like Shippo had predicted.

"No!" I shouted. It was too late; the portal had sucked him up.

"Inuyasha!" I shrieked. Pretty soon, the portal was sucking up all in its path. I grabbed a tree, and saw Shippo fly by. Tears sprung to my eyes. My face was wet. The tree I was hanging on to starting to lift up at the roots. I saw Kirara trying to escape.

I knew my time on Earth here was limited, that's obvious, but I never thought it would end with me being sucked up by a demon portal, 500 years before I was ever born, clinging to a tree. I also never thought a lot of things would happen, so is this really a big shock?

Oddly enough, it is.

My grip on the shaking tree was becoming weak. Shippo was gone, Inuyasha was gone. I don't think Kirara made it either. Who knows what happened to Miroku? I dug my hands in harder. _I REFUSE TO LET GO! _ I thought to myself.

I held tighter and tighter. The wind got stronger and stronger. I pried my nails in. A rock started flying. It hit one arm, and I knew there would be a nasty cut.

One more big blast did it. I gave up. My arms gave in, I couldn't help it. I was flying.

_This is the end, isn't it? There was so much to do, so much to say. I never even got to find the rest of the jewel! _I thought as I zoomed to my death, _but hey, I lived more of a life than some people will ever know. Or even live, if you think of it._

The last thing I saw before I went through the portal was a blur of leaves, trees, dirt, and rocks.

**A/N what's through the portal? Will Kagome get back? What is through the portal? Why am I asking so many questions? The world may never know! Actually, you will. If you review. **_**Review!**_** (please). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, I'm continuing writing even though I've only gotten 2 reviews. I'm posting this for people to read, but I don't know if anyone is out there… PLEASE REVIEW!**

I landed hard on a floor in a long hallway. Doors lined the walls of the hall. I looked around, quite confused, and saw Inuyasha! Next to him was Shippo, holding Kirara, and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" I cried, "You're alive! Shippo, Miroku!"

Kirara meowed.

"And of course you too," I said scratching behind her ear, "Where are we anyway? And what's with all of these doors?"

"It appears that the demon threw us (or sucked us is this case) into a strange hall. With many unusual looking doors," Miroku explained.

"This one is the best!" Shippo exclaimed standing in front of a door that looked like it was made of stars.

"I wonder what's behind them," I said, wonderingly. I stared for a while, and then slowly reached for the handle. Just before my hand touched the doorknob, Inuyasha stopped me.

"Don't, we have no idea what's behind that door."

When did he become the responsible one? He's Inuyasha, the generally reckless. Even though I know he's right, standing here waiting for nothing won't help us. If we wait too long we could starve or get attacked. I don't know what by.

"What do you expect us to do anyway?" I asked, slightly frustrated that there wasn't much to do.

"Why don't we try to find the end of the hallway?" Shippo said.

"Hmm… that's actually a good idea," Miroku agreed.

"Now say that one more time, and take the surprise out of your voice," Shippo said angrily.

Ignoring that last comment, we agreed to walk for a while. We strolled down the hallway, with me getting lost in my thoughts. What if we never get out? What if we starve? Will I ever see my family again? And what are all these doors for? Where do they lead? Home? To our deaths? Oh I sure hope not! Who made this place anyway? And why? How did it get _here_ of all places? All these questions ran through my head, and not a single answer was available.

"My feet hurt," Shippo moaned.

"We're all pretty sore," Miroku reminded.

"Why don't you ride Kirara for a while?" I offered.

"Yes!" Shippo shouted, with joy. I'm not sure why he was so excited. I guess he just needed something to be excited about.

It quieted him, but not for long. After about ten minutes he decided to count doors.

"One, two, three, four, five…" it went on and on until after about 53 when Inuyasha got so sick of it he smacked Shippo.

It was getting so annoying that I didn't even yell at Inuyasha this time.

"This obviously isn't going to get us anywhere!" I cried after it had been hours since we had been thrown in this strange hall, "Why don't we just pick a door! I can't stand being in such an enclosed space!"

I couldn't help it, I threw a fit. I guess I never realized I was claustrophobic before, but it might have been the fact that I had never been thrown in an almost 5 foot wide hallway with a half demon, a monk, and a tiny fox demon riding a cat demon. So, yeah, it should be enough to make someone whose slightly claustrophobic freak out.

"Why can't we just open one door?" I shouted.

"Kagome! Please calm down! We'll be out of here soon!" Inuyasha lied, obviously trying to calm me down.

"If we don't get to the end of this hall in a half hour I'm opening a door!" I threatened through gritted teeth. This was really getting to me.

After twisting and turning through the narrow hall, after following many turns, there was a glowing light at the end of the hall.

"That is just pathetic. Nobody scream don't go into the light," I warned.

We ran the rest of the way. The light was coming from behind a door. The last door in the hall. Right on the wall in front of us was a glowing door with a fat panda, and red haired girl.

"We have to open a door, it's our only way out," I said.

"But we don't know what's behind that door! It's probably another one of Naraku's traps!" Miroku exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think about it, wasn't Kaede acting strange? Why did she want us to go this way so badly? And it's a pretty strong coincidence that we got attacked, wouldn't you think? That may not have been Kaede at all," Inuyasha said grimly.

"He's got a point there," Shippo pointed out. (**A/N does anyone else think I used point too much? Plz comment and tell me, that's the sort of thing I like to know!)**

"Yeah, and that knife incident was weird, I could have sworn she didn't have that chicken before," I agreed, "Which means as soon as we get out of this, we're gonna have to save the real Kaede."

"What knife situation?" Miroku and Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha and I explained what had happened last night. They both listened intently and Miroku said, "That's proof enough for me."

"Yeah, I think that that might be a little too suspicious, plus, Naraku would probably love to have Kagome dead," Shippo agreed.

"And why would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it would annoy upset you, and what does Naraku want to do more than annoy you?" Shippo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, it sort of was, but let's not blame Inuyasha for being a little dense.

An awkward silence filled the air. That is, until Inuyasha broke it and said, "Well, before we thing about Kaede, who might be dead for all we know," Why must he be so insensitive? "We still have one more problem."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We don't know which door would help us get back."

"Oh," I said, "We might as well go into the glowing one, if it is Naraku's trap, then at least we'll find him there."

"Or we avoid him completely and try a different door," Shippo suggested.

"Yes, I agree with Shippo on this one, I don't believe we should go in to fight him without Sango," Miroku decided.

Without any hesitation at all, I reached for the handle of a door made out of leaves, which was solid and firm, oddly enough. But, the hard flower handle would not turn, and the door would not budge. Angrily, I tried a different one. Same results.

"They won't open!" I exclaimed.

"Let me try," Inuyasha said. His results were the same, so he grabbed Tetsaiga and shouted, "Wind Scar!"

The door and wall remained unharmed, and Inuyasha's mouth was wide open.

"I don't believe the door can be opened by force, we might as well go through the glowing one," Miroku decided.

"Fine by me," I said.

"Sure," Inuyasha agreed.

"I'm not sure if my opinion counts, but sure, why not?" Shippo said.

I grabbed the doorknob, and turned. This time, it twisted with me. We all walked through, not knowing what we would find on the other side.

**A/N That's then end of chapter 3, please review, because reviews are like love, that's how my friend put it, and I'm not getting any love here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you enjoy the story, and if you don't, comment on it and tell me why. If you do… comment on it and tell me why. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! I'm feeling rather unloved… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha OR Ranma 1/2. I wish I did, but I don't. Yet *evil laugh***

**I'm just kidding about the last part. I never will own either of them. **

We emerged into a calm backyard, with a pond surrounded by rocks. In the pond were two medium-sized orange, black, and white fish. The house, instead of having a door, was completely open on our side, letting you see inside what seemed to be the dining room. Leading up to the house was a big rock path, perfect for walking on. There were bushes on one side.

In the exposed room there was a family with two adult men, one looking especially old, three young girls, one young boy, a pig, and a fat panda. An odd bunch, but I still had to ask, "What should we do?"

The family hadn't noticed us yet, so before they could we jumped behind some of the bushes.

"Not talk to them, that's for sure," Inuyasha replied in a whisper.

"Well, why not?" I asked, also whispering.

"Because I don't trust anybody here," he explained.

"What do you mean? This place looks like it could be around where I'm from!" I whispered, slightly offended.

"So? This is Naraku's trap, remember?"

"Well we can't get out without help, besides this place may not be all Naraku's trap," I argued.

"Until we find proof that it's not, it is to me,"

"I agree with Kagome," Shippo said. He and Miroku had been quiet up until now.

"I agree with Inuyasha, we have no proof of whether or not we're safe here," Miroku decided.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to figure this out on our own," I gave in. I was starting to think I couldn't feel anymore like Dorothy.

We started to walk towards the street, but then I sensed something.

"Wait!"

"What?" my friends all asked. Kirara just looked confused.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard!" I exclaimed.

"What?" they all shouted.

"It's coming from over there!" I pointed over to where the front of the house was.

We all ran to the front of the house. The feeling got stronger, but not strong enough.

"It must be _in_ the house," I said, "How are we supposed to get in without getting caught?"

"Well, where there's a jewel shard, Naraku's bound to be there! This is his trap! There's practically no way to get around him!" Shippo declared.

"But, I don't sense any evil aura, and there's no barrier around this house," Miroku countered.

"Hmm… that could mean anything!" I exclaimed.

"How about we run in, kill them all, get the jewel, and run?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Being irrational will only get us killed," I scolded.

"Says the one who wanted to walk through any random door not too long ago!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"SIT BOY!" I shouted.

His face hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Don't mess with Kagome," Shippo warned.

His only reaction was a groan. Miroku kindly helped him up, despite Shippo, who decided to sit on him.

"Who here has a rational idea?" I asked.

"I do!" Shippo declared.

"What is it?" I asked.

He explained the idea, and believe it or not (**A/N sorry Shippo for, underestimating you)** it was brilliant!

We set off to start the plan.

*************A Little while later**************

Miroku rings the doorbell, dressed in jeans and a Journey t-shirt. Inuyasha refused to put on the clothes I picked out so I gave him a hat to at least hide his dog ears, and he was carrying the sushi. I stayed in my clothes, because they weren't that odd. Shippo was hiding in my backpack.

"Hello," One man, wearing a green martial artist outfit, and a black mustache answered the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're here delivering sushi from…" Miroku struggled to remember the name of the restaurant we got it from, "Shampoo's Sushi."

Wow. That's all he could remember. The name of the pretty girl who worked there, and that we got sushi.

"Hmm… that must be the name of Shampoo's restaurant, she must have sent us something. That was nice of her," The man said.

"That's 10,000 yen please!" I said.

"What! But we didn't order it!" He said confused.

"Maybe someone else did, sir," Miroku suggested.

"Kasumi, any chance you ordered sushi?" He called into the house.

"No Father, I thought I was cooking tonight," A gentle voice called back.

"Hmm… maybe Ranma or Akane did. I'll be right back to get the money," He said.

As soon as the man turned around to walk away I took Shippo from my backpack and said, "Now sneak into the house!"

He jumped inside and scurried for a hiding place. The man came back.

"Here you go," he said, exchanging the money for the fish, showing no sign of seeing any young fox demon slip into his house.

"Have a wonderful day!" I exclaimed in a cheery voice as he closed the door.

But, instead of leaving, we stood there for a moment and waited for the door to reopen. This time when it did, the doorway revealed Shippo, grinning proudly.

"Alright!" Inuyasha cheered, silently.

We jumped inside and looked around to find a three connecting hallways. The expression, deer caught in the headlights was so us right now. There were three ways to go, and from what I heard and saw, there are a lot of people living here. And animals. So, I decided to follow the Shikon Jewel, no matter where it was in the house. I was kinda hoping for the best, but I wasn't quite sure luck was on our side. You never know, miracles happen. Sometimes.

"Where do we go?" Shippo asked.

"I think it's coming from that way!" I whispered, pointing in the direction I sensed it from. But, I may not be right. After all, it was a pretty big house.

That didn't stop us. We wandered and searched, hiding from time to time if we heard something. Eventually, we found stairs. I couldn't keep track of time under the pressure, especially since five seconds felt like an hour, and we could get caught at any minute!

We were about to run up the stairs when I heard footsteps. But, not before Inuyasha smelled someone. Time stood still. We could either run, or get caught. _We might run _and_ get caught,_ I thought to myself. Inuyasha jumped to the ceiling and stayed there. Miroku went for the nearest door. I found myself behind a plant holding Shippo. Thank goodness these people know how to decorate with big plants!

I watched as the really old man ran past, clutching a bra in one hand, being chased by a girl with dark, almost blue, short hair, shouting, "Give that back!"

When they were out of sight we jumped back out, slightly dazed at what we just saw.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"I have no idea."

With a shake of my head I returned to the stairs.

"That was a close one," Miroku said.

"Eh, I could have taken them," Inuyasha bragged.

"Can we just go now?" I asked.

We rushed up the stairs. Following my senses, I ran down the hall to find a room that had two sleeping bags in it.

"It must be in here somewhere!" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" an angry voice asked.

We all turned around to find the boy about our age glaring at us.

**A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm mean like that. Comment! I need to know what I'm doing right or wrong! I know you're probably thinking, oh it doesn't matter, someone else will. They won't. Take a stand and comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Still looking for reviews, sorry about the short chapters, I'm working on them. Since my friend recommended this story to her readers, and I'm feeling nice I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Onyx. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own either Inuyasha OR Ranma ½, so I won't take credit for them, because I am a nice person like that (not).**

"Who are you?" the boy repeated. He almost looked like Inuyasha in his human form.

"Uh… I uh…. we are…" I stumbled for words. What excuse could we possibly have for sneaking into someone else's house and room?

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo exclaimed, earning a smack from Inuyasha.

"Thief!" the boy shouted.

"No, I think you have something of ours, so hand it over and we'll leave you alone," Inuyasha threatened.

"I've never seen you before in my life, how could I possibly have something of yours?" he asked.

"You probably didn't even know you had it," I explained, "It could have easily gotten into your possession by accident, so if you don't mind, can we just take it back?"

"No, I don't believe you. You never answered my question."

"I'm Miroku, that's Kagome, there's Inuyasha, and you've seen Shippo," Miroku explained, who'd been silent up until just now.

"And… you think I have something of yours?"

"Yes," I said.

"I don't believe this. Pop probably got into some sort of trouble. Ok, what did he take?"

"Um… I don't believe we've ever met your dad before, I doubt it was taken on purpose, most people wouldn't like the trouble that comes with it," I said.

"He's a trouble magnet."

"Well, if you would just let us look for it-" I began.

"Not so fast, I'm not an idiot. You tell me what it is, and I'll decide whether or not I believe you."

"What are we gonna do?" Miroku whispered.

"Follow along," I replied. Lucky for him, I got a plan.

"It's a small booklet, about this big," I show with my hands the size I decided it should be, "and it says, 'Dinner recipes,'"

"Um… let me look for it…" He responded, confused.

"Great, it means so much to us," I said.

He walked away for a minute.

"Now's our chance!" I whispered.

"Great thinking!"

We ran for the window, but I stopped us. "Wait!"

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Ignoring the question, I pulled a piece of paper and pen out of my backpack and scribbled fast.

**We had to go to a doctor's appointment, so we couldn't wait, but we'll be back later today to pick the book up.**

With that written and placed on the window sill, we were out the window.

"What did that say?" Miroku asked.

"It said we're going to a doctor's appointment and will be back later to pick it up. That way we can come back later."

"Well, what will we do for the time being?" Inuyasha asked.

"Find something to eat, I'm starving," Shippo decided.

"That reminds me," I turned to Miroku, "Shampoo's Sushi? What were you thinking! It's called Cat Café! Can't you remember anything besides a pretty girl's name?"

"Well, she especially beautiful, and I did remember that we had sushi!" he said in defense.

"How hard is it to remember Cat Café?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Quite!" Miroku responded.

"No, it's not! You just got lucky that the man there was completely oblivious!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What would Sango say?" Shippo said.

"I'm sure she would hit me on the head. But, that's not the point."

"When will you ever learn," I groaned with a shake of my head.

"Can we just go eat now?" Miroku said.

"Fine," I said.

*************While eating**************

"Is it me, or did that guy who caught us remind you guys of Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I noticed that," Miroku agreed.

"So I'm not crazy!" Shippo declared.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"That guy, he looked like you!" I said.

"Did not," he argued.

That was the end of that conversation, although no one was convinced.

************Later in the day************

_Ding dong!_ Shippo rang the doorbell, although it was quite a struggle considering his height (or lack of), which was the only stopping him from hitting it 20 times. Yes, he was completely fascinated by this common modern day device that we took for granted.

We were back at the house, and, yet again, we would not be entering welcome. Inuyasha was still not ready to trust anybody. So, yet again, we needed a plan, and I was open for business. I waited nervously, hoping this would work.

Inuyasha grabbed me and Miroku and jumped. We landed on the roof in time to see Shippo transform into a boy scout, complete with a box of cookies.

When the door was answered a panda came to the door. You could easily see the fear on poor Shippo's face, especially when his eyes grew to the size of plates. This was obviously not going as planned.

"H-hello, S-sir," Shippo stuttered.

The panda just stared.

"Are you interested in some c-cookies?" Shippo asked.

Again, there was no reply.

"We have chocolate, mint, lemon, peanut butter, and fudge," Shippo advertised, still a little nervous, although the fact that the big bear didn't eat him gave poor Shippo some courage.

The bear growled, it wasn't not scary or threateningly, but more intimidating. The man from yesterday came up holding a pot of hot water. Whatever fear Shippo had lost came right back. The man poured hot water on the bears head. The reaction of the bear caused Shippo to scream.

I couldn't believe my eyes; neither could anyone else around me. The panda turned into a man, right before our very eyes.

"Now, what were you saying?" The man/panda asked. The man was (along with being exceptionally pudgy) wearing the same outfit as the other one, except in white, with a blue bandana, and glasses.

"Uh… c-cookies," Shippo said.

"Oh yes!" the man seemed totally oblivious to Shippo's fear and the fact that he was just recently a fat panda.

"Do you want some?" Shippo repeated.

"Sure. What do ya say Tendo, wanna buy some?" The man/panda asked.

"I could go for some nice cookies," the man called Tendo said.

"Can I please borrow a pen? I dropped mine and need something to write your names down with," Shippo asked. The plan was going smoother than I thought it would before. The men took him inside.

I tried opening the window by us. I was right, it was locked. That's what Shippo was for, even though Inuyasha protested when he found out that all we get to do was wait. Lucky for him, we didn't have to wait long before Shippo ran to the window and opened it.

Jumping inside I said, "You better go back downstairs."

He nodded and ran along. I got a chance to examine the room we entered. It looked like it was somebody's room. Probably a girl, if you ask me. There was a desk by the window, covered with papers that looked like math homework. After further examining, I saw they were algebra papers belonging to someone named Akane Tendo. I guess that the man who answered the door is Mr. Tendo. There was a bookcase sitting against the almost light blue walls, with a bed on the other side. There was only one difference in the house since the last time we were here earlier that day.

I couldn't sense the sacred jewel.

**A/N Sorry that took so long, I couldn't think of what should happen. I had no plan in mind… Thanks again, Onyx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I just hope this comes out like I planned… REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you to those out there that did! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½ (That sounds boring don't it? I'll make a better one next time)**

That's right; the sacred jewel was nowhere to be sensed.

Inuyasha must have seen the worried look on my face because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's the jewel. I can't sense it." I tried as hard as I could, but I didn't feel any glowing sensation. There was nothing.

"That can't be right, it can't," Inuyasha refused to admit it, even to himself. Miroku didn't take it that way.

"Then, Naraku must have taken it. That means this is just some innocent family that has no idea what is going on." Miroku decided.

"And we broke into their house for nothing," I agreed.

"And Naraku was here. The one thing I don't understand is why didn't he make his presence known? It's not like him to sneak around, normally it's just kill, kill, kill," Miroku wondered.

"Maybe he was afraid of something," Inuyasha said grimly.

"Afraid? Naraku? What would scare him?" I asked.

"A greater force," Miroku said.

I would have replied, but just then Shippo knocked on the window, no longer in his Boy Scout disguise. I opened the window for him to come in.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked after he climbed inside, seeing our worried and confused expression.

"The jewel is gone." Miroku informed him.

"I can't sense it, and if it was still in this house I would have been able to," I explained.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Shippo asked.

"We don't quite know. But maybe, just maybe, the jewels still here," Miroku said.

"How would that be?" I asked.

"Well, if Naraku didn't have the time to grab the shard, maybe he found some way to hide it without Kagome being able to sense it. Who knows, it is Naraku, his powers are seemingly limitless," Miroku explained his theory.

"That is-" I would have finished but got cut off by the sound of an opening door.

"What are you doing in my room?" a girl shouted. She was the same girl who was running down the hallway chasing the old man before.

"Uh… um… we're here about the missing book," Shippo explained.

"Yeah," we all nodded in agreement.

"IN MY ROOM?" she screamed.

"We're a bit lost…" I said.

She was obviously not buying it. This was going to be one big obstacle.

"Ok, you want the truth?" I asked, with a plan.

She nodded angrily.

"Well, you see, that book was very important, because we need that to make dinner. We were on our way back from Shippo's appointment when we passed here, and the door was wide open. We shouted inside and nobody answered, so we walked in to find somebody. We haven't been here very long, but we were just about to give up and leave," I said, in a sad voice.

The girl, Akane I think her name is, had stopped listening to me and seemed to be glaring at Inuyasha, who was fooling around with a snow globe.

"Put that down!" I exclaimed. He can get so easily distracted in the modern era.

He reluctantly listened.

"Can I help you?" Akane asked, less angry than before, "I think Ranma told me about how you came by before, I just have one question, why do you think we have it?"

"Well," Miroku took over, "We're going from house to house asking, because Kagome thinks she dropped it while walking around this neighborhood. Maybe somebody picked it up and mistook it for theirs."

"I'll see if my sister Kasume has it," she decided, walking away.

When she returned a few minutes later she said, "We don't have it, but you're welcome to stay for dinner."

Before I could decline Miroku said, "We would love to."

"Ok. My name is Akane, by the way."

"Thank you, Akane," I said.

"Want me to introduce you to everyone else?" she asked.

"Sure," Shippo said.

"This is my dad, you can call him Mr. Tendo, and that's his friend Mr. Soatome," She introduced, pointing to the man in the green outfit and the man/panda.

Walking into the kitchen she pointed out, "That's my oldest sister Kasume."

"Hello Akane, are these some new friends?" Kasume asked in a very gentle voice.

"Uh, yeah," Akane replied.

"That's Happosai," she said when we passed the old man from before. I could easily see that Akane didn't like him. She probably had a reason considering before.

After that we met another one of Akane's sisters, Nabiki, and Mr. Soatome's son, Ranma. By the time we were finished it was time to eat, and it was during the meal that I realized that Ranma and Akane don't get along very well. At one point she actually picked up the table and smacked him on the head. This is definitely not my world.

"Uh… so I see you guys are into fighting," I said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we do martial arts," Akane replied. **(A/N is martial arts supposed to be capitalized?)**

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"Well, it is a lot of effort and takes time, but it's definitely worth it," Akane replied. Nobody else seemed interested in making a conversation, but to me, the silence was awful.

"How did you learn?" I interrogated.

"My Dad taught me," Akane replied. I could see she was trying to get everyone else to start talking too, but it wasn't happening very easily. If only some of my friends would talk too! They can get quite frustrating at times.

"Oh, so is it a family thing?" Miroku asked. Finally! I need to remind myself to thank him later.

"Well, we own the Tendo dojo, and somebody needs to carry it on, and I wanted to learn anyway, so it's basically a win-win situation," she explained.

"Hey, where'd you get that sword?" Ranma asked Inuyasha.

"Uh… my dad gave it to me," Inuyasha replied.

That was the beginning of the whole tables' eruption of talking. Everyone was talking to someone. I completely forgot my worries for getting home for a while. I mean honestly, what we can do now we can do later, and after we rest and figure everything out right? Oh boy was I wrong.

After dinner, Akane and I were talking while tossing pebbles in the pond that I came across when we first came here. It was nice to have some peace and be able to really relax. I knew I was acting a bit differently lately, but it might just be the new, almost normal, setting. And I was even interested in learning martial arts. If I had the time to learn, I definitely would.

"Ok, what's the real story?" she asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't want to sound like a complete idiot, but I wasn't quite sure if we were thinking about the same thing. I mean, think about it, imagine I just start blabbing about the jewel and the time travel thing, and she just wants to know about Inuyasha's sword? I see complete disaster ahead.

"You guys. No offense or anything, but I don't buy your cookbook story. You seem way more motivated than that, plus you guys definitely aren't from around here. So what is it that you truly want here?"

I was completely shocked that she figured it out. I knew she wasn't dumb, but am I that bad a liar? And even so, am I supposed to blab out all the truth? I know Inuyasha might not like it, and Akane probably won't believe it. Should I risk Akane and her family (not to mention the Soatome's) thinking that we're complete freaks? There were two options. Tell the truth, or lie some more.

I looked at Akane, she really wanted the truth. Not just some any wacky story, but the real truth, the _whole_ truth, and nothing but the truth. Wow, am I on trial now? I guess there's only one good option for me.

I opened my mouth and said, "Here's what happened."

**A/N how was that? Not too bad? This chapter did not go as I planned… REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make the story better, so if you want to enjoy it more, you should review. Now. Go click the review button. It doesn't bite. Trust me. **


	7. Chapter 7

I said everything. Everything from when Inuyasha got pinned to The Tree of Ages to that morning. I could tell this wasn't what she was expecting to hear. I mean, come on, nobody is expecting a group of random strangers to come by and say they're from the past or some other world. So, what was her reaction? She thought it was the coolest thing ever.

I personally thought that she might freak out and call the cops or a mental hospital. Instead she asked, "How are you planning on getting back?"

"Well, we were saving that detail for last, if there's any chance to get the Shikon jewel shard; it's now while we're still stuck here. I personally do not feel like getting attacked again."

"I'll try to help you find the jewel, but where are you going to stay?" Akane wondered.

"Huh?"

"You know, live. There aren't any hotels nearby," she explained.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I'm just used to sleeping outside."

"You sleep outside?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, it could be worse."

"Yeah," Akane agreed.

"Hey, Kagome!" I turned around to see Inuyasha calling me.

What could he possibly want this time? "What?"

"I think we should go now," he decided.

"Ok," I agreed, "Is it ok if we come back tomorrow to look for the jewel just in case?"

"Sure," Akane said.

"Great!" I turned to walk away, but as I was exiting, Miroku happened to be entering.

"Akane, would you bear my- Ouch!" he got smacked on the head by me, which apparently wasn't necessary, since she punched him in the stomach. I think I got the point across, since he followed us out.

"Thank you so much!" I called as we were leaving.

After we got out I informed, "I told Akane,"

"You did what!" Inuyasha shouted. He wasn't taking this very well. I understand why he didn't want to tell anyone, but it's obvious we're going to get nowhere on our own.

"I told Akane."

"Why would you do something like that?" if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Because she deserved to know and didn't buy my awful cookbook story. And honestly, what could she do? Find Naraku and betray us? Be realistic, this is modern day, whether you like it or not. Oh, and we're going back tomorrow," I said in a very, end of discussion voice. Of course Inuyasha can never take a warning.

"But-"

"SIT, BOY!" I shouted.

_Crash! _Inuyasha's face hit the hard soil. He should just be glad that we weren't on pavement or he would have some serious brain damage. Not to say that he doesn't already have brain damage…

Inuyasha groaned, causing me to say, "I'm not hurting you, I'm helping you build immunity in your face."

"Hmm, I like your way of putting it," Miroku decided.

After he got up we walked on. Sango is lucky she isn't here; I thought to myself, she got herself out of one big mess. Wait a minute… how did Sango leave? Kirara's right next to us…

"Sango's captured by Naraku!" I shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all shouted simultaneously.

"Think about it, Kirara's right next us, so Naraku must've used a demon puppet of Kirara to trick Sango, and instead took her to him," I explained.

"So, she's as good as dead?" Inuyasha said insensitively.

Miroku's face had an expression of horror. Oh great, the last thing we need is to start panicking. And if knowing Sango's in danger is going to do anything, it better motivate us rather than destroy all hope.

Of course, probably not so coincidentally, guess who arrives? Naraku.

Inuyasha took no hesitation and grabbed Tetsaiga. Whipping it out he shouted, "Backlash Wave!"

Naraku's barrier went up. He started flying in the air above us. Inuyasha's Tetsaiga turned red. That meant barrier smashing time. Tetsaiga ripped through the barrier, but Inuyasha couldn't dodge the flesh that was growing out of Naraku with a sharp claw at the end. It ripped through his flesh and came out the other side.

I wished I had my arrows with me, and Miroku's wind tunnel wouldn't do any good right now. All we could do was watch in fear. Inuyasha was slicing at every fleshy limb that Naraku tried to hit him with. Jumping to the ground, Inuyasha tried again, refusing to give up, "ADAMANT BARAGE!"

Little pieces of adamant went flying in Naraku's direction. Of course, the broken part of the barrier was sealed up, but this broke through it slightly. It was only slightly, though, because only the most powerful pieces made it through.

Not giving up, he repeated this tactic. He shouted, "ADAMANT BARAGE!" about five more times, only to have it repaired. Of course whenever it was fixed the powerful, glowing barrier would not be as strong as it was before.

After a while, it became a game of dodging again, while he tried getting closer to Naraku. Each arm that attacked him, he stepped on and jumped to another, slowly gaining height. He got so caught up in it, eventually getting cut here and there, that one he didn't see coming flew towards him and instead of going for the normal approach, hit Tetsaiga and knocked it out of Inuyasha's hand, to be caught in another fleshy, deformed hand. This hand then pulled itself back into the main body of Naraku, and let him take it in his normal hand.

Weaponless, Inuyasha wasn't doing so well. Naraku took advantage of that, and knocked him down onto the ground.

"If you ever want to see Kaede or Sango again, you'll give me your Shikon jewel shards," he then threatened, disappearing off into the night.

I ran to Inuyasha's side, crying, "Inuyasha, wake up!" after seeing that he was unconscious.

He had the one bad hole from the beginning, and two others! Along with other assorted types of wounds that were bound to heal soon, but those were the worst.

"He's got Sango and Kaede!" Miroku shouted.

"Of course! So that's why Kaede had that knife, it wasn't really her!" I exclaimed.

Inuyasha stirred. "We need to get him help!"

"Call the hospital you were telling me about!" Miroku commanded. I forgot I told him about them a while ago after a getting another shard. I explained how they would bring us to the hospital with an ambulance in an emergency. There was just one problem.

"How would we explain what happened to him? They're bound to get suspicious and in the modern era, we can't use demons as an excuse."

"Then who's going to help us?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe the Tendo's can help us, Akane knows the truth," I suggested. I knew we couldn't leave Inuyasha alone in the middle of the neighborhood all bloody, so I decided, "I'll go get help and you two stay here and watch Inuyasha." And with that I ran.

I rang the doorbell very impatiently. A few seconds felt like an hour. Inuyasha was in trouble and all I could do is wait and hope these people could help, but for all I know, they might not even know how to help, or want to for that matter.

The door opened and Akane appeared. Before she could ask anything I exclaimed, "Inuyasha's badly injured! I need your help!"

Akane was very shocked and asked, "What happened?" although I think she had a pretty good idea.

"Naraku attacked, I'll tell you more when we get there," I said, still in panic mode. I knew I might be worrying over nothing, but those wounds looked bad, even for a demon. The fact that they're from Naraku makes it even worse.

"Let's go!" Akane and I ran back toward Inuyasha, with me leading the way. After getting there her expression showed that she had never seen this much blood on one person at a time before, and she didn't like it.

"I should get Dr. Tofu, he'll be able to help, and I don't think my first aid kit will do too much," Akane said.

"Great, but will we be able to tell him the truth?" I asked. If this doctor comes and thinks we're all crazy we might never get back, and I didn't like what I thought the answer would be.

"Don't worry about that," Akane assured us, "He's a close family friend as well as a doctor."

"Great, can you go get him?" I pleaded. Instead of answering she just ran off. When she came back there was a man who looked about 25 or 26 with brown hair and glasses with her.

"This is Dr. Tofu?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, Dr. Tofu this is Kagome," Akane introduced. I have to admit I was expecting some old guy with gray hair and a lab coat to be Dr. Tofu.

"And that's the one I'm helping?" Dr. Tofu asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yes," I confirmed.

The next words Dr. Tofu said admitted everything I didn't want to believe, "I don't think there's much hope left for him."

**A/N well, that took a whooollllleeee lot longer than I wanted. Sorry about that, I had a bad case of writers block, and plenty of homework to finish. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, tell me why. If you did, still tell me why. If you can't decide, tell me why. I WANT TO KNOW! I want to thank everyone who already has.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry this has taken sooo long, but I've had lots of homework and writers block. ****The voices have left me… ****But yeah, I like reviews too, they really help. Like, a lot. And when you review, answer this question, do you think I should add romance or not?**

**DISCLAMER: I HAVE NEVER OWNED INUYASHA! Maybe Ranma… Jk, neither of them are mine **

Seeing our horror-struck faces Dr. Tofu added, "But, that doesn't mean I won't try."

"Is there any way we can help?" I asked. My mind was racing. But, if he's survived bad wounds in the past he can survive them here too, right? But there, we didn't have to hide the fact that he was fighting demons, and here… Well, let's just say I don't feel like going to a mental asylum.

"The small wounds seemed to have healed fast, but the more serious ones will need a lot of work."

Inuyasha lay there, unmoving. It worried me since he was normally at least conscious. I suddenly remembered something. During the fight there was a loud noise, but not loud enough to be significantly heard over the sound of the quickly growing flesh, and shouting of Inuyasha. I looked down. Sure enough, there was a perfectly sized hole on his chest. The perfect size for a bullet.

"Naraku had a gun!" I exclaimed. I could picture it now. Oddly enough, I was picturing a movie cover, perhaps like the movie Kill Bill, with Naraku standing there in an action pose with a big gun. Him with his hands on a gun equals, end of the world.

"A gun?" Dr. Tofu exclaimed, "I'm not trained for that kind of thing!"

"Well, Inuyasha's a demon, so he'll heal more easily than a human!" I tried calming Dr. Tofu down. The last thing he needed was a reason to not help Inuyasha.

"I thought he was a half demon?" Akane asked.

"Oh, well, you know what I mean."

Dr. Tofu did his doctor stuff while we all waited anxiously. Inuyasha still wasn't conscious, and the longer he was out, the more worried I was. Eventually, Akane's sisters, Kasume and Nabiki, came up to us. Nabiki's eyes darted immediately Inuyasha's bloody body, then to Dr. Tofu, then to Kasume. She got an amused looked in her eyes.

Akane did the same thing, except her eyes widened.

"Uh… Hey guys…" Akane said nervously, "Could you go… make us some food? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Of course, Akane. We just wanted to make sure that you were ok," Kasume answered in that 'couldn't kill a fly even if I wanted to' voice.

"Hello Kasume!" Dr. Tofu greeted, finally looking up to see who was there. But something seemed different with him. He didn't sound as professional.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Tofu," Kasume didn't seem to notice the change of character, but everyone else did.

"What's with the body?" Nabiki said in that almost expressionless voice of hers.

I looked at Akane, who looked back at me. Her expression almost seemed to say, _Can I tell her the truth?_

I gave a slight nod and she said, "Inuyasha got attacked by a demon."

"Oh my!" Kasume exclaimed.

"A demon you say? How much will you pay for me not to tell the world?" Nabiki asked.

"Nabiki!" Akane scolded.

"What? It would be easy money."

"Would you like some help with that?" Kasume offered Dr. Tofu as Nabiki and Akane argued.

Dead silence filled the air.

"Uh, actually Kasume could you get us some bandages?" I asked, catching on. I figured maybe Kasume was the reason Dr. Tofu was acting so strange.

"Of course I can."

She walked off, taking Nabiki with her.

"What was that about?" Shippo whispered to Akane so Dr. Tofu wouldn't hear.

"Dr. Tofu always acts weird around Kasume, and if he's helping somebody, they normally end up worse off than before they came. People always leave whenever she comes into his office," Akane explains. So I was close. I guess it was good that I sent her away, but what will we do when she comes back? I guess we'll come up with something.

He worked in silence again, that is until a strange boy about our age, who resemble Koga at first glance ran up and shouted, "Where are you Ranma?"

Ranma. The same boy from the house who seemed interested in Inuyasha's sword?

"Oh hi, Ryoga!" Akane said.

"Oh, hello Akane!" the boy named Ryoga replied, sounding sort of surprised to see her. He looked almost nervous.

I watched as his gaze fell upon Inuyasha, who was _still _asleep.

"Who's that?" Ryoga asked.

"That's my friend," I said. He didn't seem to have noticed me much, although, compared to the bloody body, little boy with a tail the size of his body, and a guy whose right hand was covered by prayer beads and a piece of blue cloth standing around us, I wouldn't be that interesting. Completely understandable.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"It's sort of a long story, but overall, he needs help. But don't worry, we've got it taken care of," I explained, trying to sound confident, but my voice didn't really match my words. Not wanting my voice to betray me again, I decided it would be best if I just shut up.

"Uh, so Ryoga, I guess you haven't meet Kagome," Akane said, attempting to refocus the conversation.

"Nice to meet you," he said, still quite nervous. _Way to make a good impression on the people around us_, I scolded myself, _it was bad enough with the Tendo's and Soatome's, but now Ryoga thinks we're vicious freaks._

"And this is Miroku, and Shippo," Akane introduced, then added, "Inuyasha's the guy on the ground."

"Hello," it was obvious this was the last place Ryoga wanted to be.

"I have the bandages!" Kasume offered, walking up to us, "Hello Ryoga," she added after seeing him, "How was training?"

"Thank you, Kasume," Dr. Tofu thanked, looking at me as if I were Kasume. Then, Akane took the bandages from Kasume before Dr. Tofu could. Apparently what I had seen before was nothing, because pretty soon, he did a cartwheel in the middle of the street we were standing by. Then, he randomly pulled out a skeleton he called, "Betty".

"Hey, Kasume, it's getting kind of late, don't you want to go home?" Akane offered, "I'll meet you at home later."

"Ok, goodbye everyone," she turned to walk away but then turned her had back and asked, "Are you four staying the night?"

Before anyone could say anything Miroku, yet again, accepted the generous offer. And sure enough, as soon as Kasume left, Dr. Tofu returned to normal. Ryoga agreed that it was getting late, and he decided to leave too, even if that was only brought up as an excuse for Kasume. After lots of work, Inuyasha seemed ok again. Soon enough, Inuyasha returned to the world of the conscious.

"K-Kagome?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, still kneeling besides him from where I was helping put on some bandages.

"Where are we?"

**A/N I'm sorry, I know it was short, and it's been a while, and I don't want to just give you excuse after excuse. But please, tell me how you like it, or don't like it and why. And please do not forget to answer that question! Anything could happen from here, and I want your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok, so far, romance will not be added since I didn't get enough reviews about it. Sorry Onyx, maybe in another chapter. If you would like romance, please tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma ½. Not saying I wouldn't want to… *sob***

"Inuyasha? Don't you remember? We're in the modern era, you just had a fight with Naraku," I explained, worry filling every word. Why can't he remember? Could it be amnesia? Is this permanent? If he does have amnesia, how could he remember me? Is it like Shampoo's shampoo? (**A/N from episode 16)**

"It's… different," Inuyasha said. I had no idea what he's talking about. And what's worse is that he kept babbling on about… well everything. He kept going on about the future and darkness. He said it was cold there. Cold where?

"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed, trying to bring him back from his far away state of mind, "Your ok! You'll be ok!"

"No… it won't be…" that's all he said before he went back unconscious.

"Miroku, what was he talking about?" I asked, in tears, "What's cold and dark? Something about capturing the world! Is he crazy?"

"I don't know," the lecherous monk just shook his head, "He could be talking about Naraku. But, I have an idea of what's going on."

"What is it?" I cried impatiently.

Still, Miroku went on in his slow and polite, almost official looking manner, "It is said that sometimes, people don't fully die. They drift into the world of the dead for just a moment, just enough to see something. Nobody knows what, the future perhaps, or the afterlife. Maybe even a new life. Everybody who's been in that situation has never quite been the same again."

"Wait, then what brings them back?" Shippo asked.

"A strong enough will to live. Almost all of the time the person who died doesn't have a big enough regret that would pull them back. But, it's not common at all."

I wiped away a tear, "Will he be like this forever?"

"I can't say," Miroku replied.

We sat in silence for a bit, it seemed to be getting more and more common.

"Naraku's still got Sango."

I looked up at Miroku. I saw a glimmer of determination in his eyes. I knew he missed Sango, and knowing she's in danger must be unbearable and even worse that we couldn't do anything about it.

"Not for long," I had to give him some hope, I just did. Even if it wasn't realistic, we still had to try, she would for us. "We have to get her back and safe…even if we have to without Inuyasha." I had to admit it was kind of hard to say the 'without Inuyasha' part, but I had to. Trying to change the subject, I looked up at the now star filled sky.

I realized three things. One, Akane and Dr. Tofu had been silent all this time. It must be weird for them. You know, having a random group of strangers walk into your life and bring danger and drama and stories from five hundred years ago. Not exactly in your every day routine. I also realized how we must look to them. A bandaged but still pretty bloody body of a guy with long white hair and strange colored eyes who supposedly just went to the "other side" and back, a school girl still in her uniform, kneeling on the sidewalk crying, a strange child, too small for his age with a tail the size of his head, and a man who never shows one of his hands, in unfitting clothing who speaks like he's from five hundred years ago. Because he kind of is.

Lastly, I realized that the sky was filled with stars, and we couldn't stay there forever. Eventually we would need to sleep and go inside, and since Miroku already took Kasume's offer, we might as well go now.

Gathering up all my strength, I got up and said with a strong, even voice, "We should go now."

Not saying a word, everyone got up. Miroku and I started to carry Inuyasha back but Dr. Tofu said he should put him in his overnight room at his doctor place.** (A/N I forgot the word for both the room and the doctor place. Sorry!)**

Not much after that was eventful. Akane found spots for us to sleep, although we were sort of spread around the house. Miroku was on the couch, Shippo didn't mind making his own pile of pillows to sleep on, and I ended up sleeping on the floor in Akane's room. I wondered why, but soon found out after she started talking to me.

"Kagome, can I ask you a few questions?" Akane asked me.

"Sure," I replied.

"How are you planning to defeat Naraku? From what you've told me, Inuyasha's the main fighter, and not to sound heartless, but he doesn't seem in great condition. What if… what if he doesn't make it?" Akane asked truthfully, talking softly, sounding like she didn't want to be insensitive.

The idea that Inuyasha might not survive was painful. I didn't want to think about it, but I guess that it had to be mentioned sooner or later.

"I guess…" my voice trailed off, and I realized that I really didn't know what we'd do. I know for a fact that we would not let Naraku kill Sango, and she couldn't already be dead. Naraku just doesn't work like that; he has to be planning _something_ complex and vicious.

"I want to help," Akane decided full of determination.

"You do realize that you'd be risking your life for somebody you don't even know?" I confirmed. I didn't want to sound ungrateful, but I didn't want her to offer for something completely different than she offered. I'm sometimes surprised that _I'm_ alive.

"Yes, but you've told me about Sango and Naraku. I'll try my hardest, I want to help."

From then on, Akane was one of us. We might as make a Naraku-hater club with all the people that are against him. Except, we'd never get Sesshomaru to join, and he'd be helpful, although I'd never tell Inuyasha I thought that.

After that, I fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by a loud crashing noise downstairs. I looked over at Akane's bed and found that she wasn't in it. Not sure what could have made that noise; I walked downstairs, wondering if it had just been my imagination. After all, I wasn't fully awake yet.

After coming downstairs, I saw Mr. Soatome, the man-panda, fighting with his son, Ranma. I guess Mr. Soatome took Ranma's milk, and there was lots of shouting.

"Give it back old man!" Ranma shouted.

"Make me!" Mr. Soatome shouted.

Ranma kicked, his father dodged then returned it with a punch, with in turn Ranma dodged. They fought with lots of skill, and many techniques. I was surprised at how powerful martial arts could be. It would be really nice to learn so I could better defend myself instead of hiding behind Inuyasha all of the time.

Pretty soon, I sat down and watched them. Then I saw something that really surprised me. Attempting to dodge a punch, Ranma stumbled back and tripped into the pond, but that wasn't the part that shocked me. When he came back up, in his place there was a one difference. In his place there was a girl with red hair and big blue eyes wearing the same clothes he had been.

"You'll pay for that!" the mysterious girl shouted.

Randomly grabbing a bucket from… well, I guess out of thin air, she scooped it into the water and dumped the contents onto Mr. Soatome, turning him into a panda. I rubbed my eyes. _What is going on? _I wondered.

Kasume must have seen my confused look she said, "Don't you know? Ranma and his father are cursed, Ranma turns into a girl and Mr. Soatome turns into a panda."

"Cursed? How?" I asked.

"They fell into cursed springs in Jusenkyo while training in China," she explained sweetly.

"Wow, China?" I asked, amazed. I know somebody who can travel into the past is amazed by somebody traveling to China, a little strange.

"Yes, they are very serious about their training," Kasume replied.

"I bet."

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked after a quiet moment.

"Sure. Where's Akane?" I asked.

"She's going for a run," Kasume answered.

After a while Nabiki and Mr. Tendo came down and Miroku and Shippo joined us, too. I didn't know where Happosai was, and I had a feeling I didn't mind it that way. I decided I couldn't wait anymore so I went to go see Inuyasha.

When I got there he was sleeping. I watched him for a moment, not quite sure what I should do. I turned to leave but I accidently tripped and knocked over a jar, which made a loud thud, causing Inuyasha to wake up.

"Sorry," I said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just making sure you were ok," I replied. I don't know what I was supposed to say, but I certainly wasn't doing a good job. I don't know why I was so nervous, I mean I see him every day, but I guess seeing him so badly injured had something to do with it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, bringing a chair over.

"I'll be fine," he said as if that were obvious, which it was obviously not true. It was times like these where I wish Inuyasha wasn't always so immature. If you're hurt, you're hurt, there's no reason to deny it.

"Inuyasha…" I felt like there was something I should say, but I didn't know what.

**A/N Thank you magical butterflies! That's all I have for now, I hope you liked it. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! And don't forget to answer my question!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok, so I don't confuse you, this chapter is going to start out in Akane's point of view, just so you get a glimpse of what's going on with the Tendo's, too. Who knows, I might even do part of one in Ranma or Inuyasha's point of view. I'm also doing this to point out that this is as much about the Ranma characters as it is about the Inuyasha characters. Don't forget to comment, and until further notice, there will be no romance. Sorry, but I want at least 10 votes for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ranma ½, and if I did, why would I be writing on a site for people who don't own whatever they write about?**

The morning sun warmed my skin as I took my daily jog. Thoughts whirled around in my head as I wondered what I would do. Wasn't it just last night that I offered to risk my life to save a girl I didn't know? I had felt so confident when I said that, but now the reality of it all hit me. This might be more dangerous than any other rescue mission I'd ever been on. _Too late now_, I told myself.

Deciding that I should enjoy the nice morning, I refocused my mind on happier thoughts. After about thirty seconds, I gave up, realizing that the only way to make this go away was to get it away myself. _It looks like I'm going to need to work on my martial arts more, _I thought. Then an idea came to me. I needed somebody who I could trust, and would listen to me. And I had just the person.

"Hey, Ranma," I called when as I walked back into my house, hoping he was still home.

When no reply came, I ran up the stairs first going to my room to relax first. I mean, come on, anything I can ask him now, I can ask him later. Wow, when did I become such a procrastinator? I asked, contradicting my previous thoughts as I relaxed on my bed. I had decided to come to my room to distract myself, but there was nothing to distract myself with. Eventually, I found nothing to keep me from asking, so I walked to find him training.

"Hey Ranma," I greeted casually.

"Hey Akane," Ranma responded, not showing any other sign that he noticed me.

"Ranma!" a sweet high pitched voice with an accent called. Next thing I knew, Shampoo, one of Ranma's _other_ fiancés, was standing right next to us with a steaming bowl of ramen in her hand.

I swear, could she not have picked a worse time to arrive? She can be so rude, marching around uninvited, randomly dropping in with a bowl of ramen, luring Ranma away to eat. But, what do I care? I mean, it's not like I _wanted_ to be engaged to him. It was all arranged by our fathers, so it shouldn't bother me about what Ranma does and doesn't do.

If only it were that easy.

"Shampoo make nice, warm ramen for Ranma!" Shampoo announced.

"Oh, ramen, I'll have so-" Ranma starts, then see's me, trying to contain my anger, "I mean, maybe some other time." He turns to me, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Akane?"

Knowing Shampoo, I could rely on her to not go away, so I said in a cold voice, "Never mind, it looks like you have more important business to take care of."

And with that I turned and walked away. I cannot believe the nerve of him sometimes. When Shampoo and Ukyo are around it's like I don't even exist! And all for a meal! Guys are such pigs.

I stormed up to my room, where I would probably end up brooding some more. I didn't end up getting that far, since when I got halfway up the stairs the phone started ringing. I ran to go pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Akane!" my friend, Ume, said.

"Oh hey Ume, what's new?" I asked. **(A/N does anyone know her friends' real names? I'm lost here!)**

"Yukiko and I are going to the movies, do you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure!" I could do with taking my mind of things for a while. I've tried quite a bit, but haven't been successful yet so far. Deep in my mind, I felt slightly guilty for leaving Kagome and her friends here in a time of crisis, but there wasn't much I else I could do.

"Great, meet us at the theater in ten minutes," Ume informed me.

I hung up the phone and got ready to leave.

***** **(A/N this is now Kagome's point of view. Enjoy!)******

I didn't like seeing Inuyasha so helpless, and the only wound left was the bullet hole. I figured since they didn't have guns in the feudal era, Inuyasha wouldn't heal as fast since he's not used to gun wounds.

"Inuyasha, once you get out, you do realize it will be almost impossible to defeat Naraku now that he has modern day weapons?" I asked.

"Why don't we just buy a bigger gun?" Inuyasha asked simply.

"Well, we want to _stop_ the trouble, not bring more, and the only way could possibly get our hands on a gun is stealing it. Plus, once we get the gun we won't know how to aim."

"Did you only come here to bring bad news?" Inuyasha asked sounding annoyed.

"No, I'm just pointing out that we can't recklessly attack, we'll have to actually think up a decent _plan,_" I explained.

We argued for a few more minutes, and then we finally decided that I would go make up a plan, see if there was any way to get my hands on a gun, and see if I could figure out how to use it. A lot of work, but I'd have Miroku and Shippo's help. I left then so I could get a head start.

***** (A/N Akane's point of view. I'll be doing quite a bit of switching back and forth in this chapter, sorry!)******

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked as I met Ume and Yukiko outside of the movie theater.

"We were thinking of _Avatar_," Ume replied.

"I heard it got really good reviews," Yukiko agreed.

"That's fine with me," I decided. We went to walk into the crowded building when I heard a loud bang. "Was that a gun?"

"I think so!" Yukiko shouted hysterically, fear in her eyes. Several more gunshots rang through the air. Everyone was in a screaming panic, running for the nearest building, and abandoning cars on the side of the road due to the lack of moving traffic. The streets were hectic, blood was everywhere, and the gun kept going. Scrambling through the streets, I tried to get out my phone and call the police. As I was dialing, the killer came around the corner, with a gun in his hand and a baboon mask on his face.

There was one person who matched the description. Naraku was here.

******** (A/N this is now Kagome's point of view. If this is getting annoying please warn me!)*****

When I got back to the Tendo's house, I walked in and found everyone sitting by the television, except Akane. After further examining I saw that they were watching the news. After what I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was one of those live, at the scene reports, and they were in front of a movie theater and Wacdonalds (**A/N I'm not making that up, I've seen it on the show) **and what looked like it was a book store. There was broken glass and dead bodies all over the place. The speaker was saying something about a strange man in a baboon costume charging around with a gun. Of course, I knew who it had to be immediately. The one thing I had to ask was why? I mean, there was nothing for him to gain, except fear, and even once he got that, he couldn't show his face in public. The one thing I needed was a motive. Target practice maybe? But then, why does he make a scene? What will he gain from all of this?

"Naraku is definitely behind this," Miroku said.

"Yeah, nobody else would walk around wearing a baboon mask and a gun," I agreed.

The next thing that the person said confirmed our suspicion. They showed a picture that a group of girls on a school trip had taken of the shooter. Sure enough, there was Naraku. One mystery they couldn't figure out was how he was flying. Of course, nobody would ever come up with the right answer, and I'm sure people would forget about that due to the amount of dead people. Then a thought struck me.

"Wait, where's Akane?" I asked quickly.

"She's out with her friends. She might be seeing a movie," her father replied.

"A… movie?" Shippo asked slowly, "Like… the one by the Naraku attack?"

I could see our point flashing through everyone's eyes.

"You don't think…" Nabiki's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" Kasume said in her always light voice.

"AKANE!" Mr. Tendo and Mr. Soatome started bawling like babies.

"Wait, that doesn't necessarily mean she's dead!" I exclaimed, trying to calm everyone down. My words didn't have much of an effect on the fathers, but Nabiki got up and said, "I better go call her."

*****(A/N Akane's point of view)********

As I was running away from the chaos, which seemed to be everywhere, I heard my phone ringing from my purse. I would have answered it, but it would have been impossible to hear in the chaos, and I didn't want to stop and be the unlucky idiot who stopped with a killer nearby and died. Pushing and shoving, everyone wanted to get around. I soon was separated from my friends. By the amount of trouble that was caused, you would've thought that there were twenty killers with guns on the loose. But nobody knew. After a minute, that felt like an hour people started to calm down a bit. I ran into the nearest store to find an annoyed guy, maybe two or three years older than me, standing by the counter.

"Uh, hello?" I said as I wandered inside.

"Are you here to buy anything, or do you just want a place to hide?" he asked, definitely sounding annoyed.

"I don't exactly want to hide, I just don't want to be out in the middle of that chaos," I explained.

Before he could say anything my phone rang again. I answered it, but the connection was terrible.

"Hello," I answered.

The reply was fuzzy, and all I got was, "Ak… you… k?"

"What?" I asked.

More incomprehensible words came through my phone. I think I heard Nabiki's voice. She seemed to be saying something about not hearing me. I wished I could tell her I was ok, but I couldn't tell her anything at the moment. Having no reason to talk anymore, I hung up.

Feeling slightly guilty, I ran out the door. By now the crowd had died down considerably, and Naraku was definitely gone. For now.

I ran through the normally peaceful streets, the sun creating a red glow in the sky, adding a beautiful orange tint to the trees. The afternoon air was relaxing, and I wish I could turn my run into a nice, slow walk, but I didn't want anybody to worry, and I wanted to make sure that nothing happened there.

I ran through the door and shouted, "I'm back!"

"Akane!" everyone in the room cried out with relief, "We're so glad you're alive!"

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" my father asked.

"Of course, there were too many people there to be killed by one person," I assured.

"Well…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Well what?" I asked curiously.

"Well there actually happened to be more than one person there, all dressed in the same costume, all looking exactly the same," Miroku explained. I knew there was something he wasn't saying, probably because it has something to do with Naraku being a demon, and another one of his demon skills.

I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that I needed dinner and a nice, long, hot bath. A good night's sleep would help, too.

Later that night, I remembered something as I lay down on my bed. It was something to do with me telling Ranma something. I knew it was important, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _Oh well, if it's important enough, I'll remember._ I thought to myself, dozing off into a nice, peaceful slumber.

**A/N Hope ya liked the chapter. I know that probably wasn't the best, but I tried. Anyway, don't forget to comment, I like reading them. By the way, sorry about all the switching of views, but I wanted to try it out, so tell me how ya liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well... WRITERS BLOCK! My worst enemy… anyway, I think I'll start off in Akane's point of view. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: Ranma and Inuyasha are not mine, yadda yadda, you get the point.**

I woke up to a cloudy day, and saw that it might rain any minute now. As I finally got out of bed yesterday's events came back to me. I guess the weather matched the moods of many people who lost someone in 'The Great Naraku Attack' as I called it. Apparently, Naraku also dropped a bomb that lets out a poisonous gas, making the area unsafe for any life. The gas killed sixty people, since nobody knew about it for another hour. Not including the people he killed with the gun.

That's what I don't understand. I realize that he's a supposedly all-powerful demon, but what makes him think that he can kill randomly, be successful, and get away with it. Well, the getting away with it part I get, but doesn't he realize that he can't kill everyone in an area with just one gun, with so many people? From what I heard, he planned things out a little more carefully. Could being in modern day have affected him? Who knows? Certainly not me. This reminds me, I need to talk to Ranma.

I figured I should wait until he was definitely awake, so I got changed and ran downstairs for breakfast. When I got there Nabiki, Shippo, and Dad were sitting at the table, and Kasumi walked out of the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, Akane," Kasumi greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Hey Akane, who were you with yesterday? You know, when the people with the guns came?" Nabiki asked.

That's right; I forgot that there was more than one person there. Could they all have been Naraku? Is it another demon power? I really need more info on this Naraku dude. If he can duplicate himself, what else can he do? When I first heard of him, he sounded pretty scary. Now that I've seen him in action, I'm scared out of my mind. I still couldn't bring myself to change my mind, though. If there's one thing I knew I needed to do, this was it. I'm not sure why, but my conscious, or whatever else is in charge in my head, just keeps telling me to.

"Ume and Yukiko," I replied.

"Do you know if they made it out alright? I heard a lot of people died or got hurt yesterday," Nabiki interrogated.

I can't believe I let that slip my mind! How could I have been so brainless? Should I have heard from them if they were ok? Maybe they just forgot like me?

"I completely forgot! I have to call them!" I exclaimed.

"You might wanna wait until after breakfast, they're not going anywhere, and might still be sleeping," Nabiki reminded me.

She had a point there. I ate through my meal fast, barely tasting my food, and not enjoying it nearly as much as I should have. How am I supposed to eat when I don't know if my friends are ok? They could be dead for all I know! When I finished breakfast it was still too early to call anyone, but Ranma was awake.

As I passed him going up the stairs I asked, "Ranma, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If I said there was an evil demon on the loose, would you believe me?"

"No," he said, continuing to walk down the stairs. I sighed. This might have to wait, considering it sounded more like he was still half asleep. Once I was in my room, I couldn't wait any longer. I picked up the phone and dialed Ume's number.

"Hello," she answered.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, it's Akane, I was just checking to make sure you got out ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear about Yukiko?" she asked sadly.

"No, why? Did something happen to her?" I asked urgently.

"She's in the hospital," Ume explained.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"She got shot in the leg, and they just found out that one of the shooters dropped a poison bomb, and she didn't get away fast enough, and she breathed a bit in. The street is still off limits, and the hospital is filled."

I felt like I missed everything. What else happened that I didn't notice? I must've fallen asleep earlier than I thought. "I'm going to visit her."

"I'll come to, I wasn't allowed in yesterday," Ume said.

*********At the hospital**********

I walked into the busy building carrying a bouquet of flowers. When I entered I saw pure chaos. The room was filled with hurrying doctors, mourning families, and the busy lady at the front desk trying to calm everyone. In the middle of the tornado of people was a news crew talking about the incident. I swear this was going to be worldwide. I never thought it would be this bad, but it just got worse by the minute.

"_And we're here at the hospital taking care of the victims, where the frantic doctors are taking good care of everyone…" _the newscaster kept going through everything, adding to the noise.

Ume and I sat down in the waiting chairs that nobody bothered to use. The lady at the desk put on a defeated expression and pulled out a whistle. The sharp _tweeeet _echoed throughout the room, bringing silence to the building. Even the news team stopped to listen to her. Using the silence to her advantage, she said, "If everyone would please form a single file line- yes, SINGLE file line, not two people next to each other- and be quiet for just a moment I would be glad to help you. Oh! And news people, would you please take your little show outside? Thank you!"

After that little performance, people calmed down a bit, although it was still pretty chaotic. We finally got to visit Yukiko, and it was pretty bad. She shared a room with three other people, all in obvious pain, each with visitors of their own. There was one big pile of flowers and gifts, instead of three separate smaller ones.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"A whole lot better than before and I think they almost fully got rid of the poison. I just honestly can't believe that there are people heartless enough to get together and kill so many people," Yukiko replied.

"Neither can I," Ume agreed.

"But look on the bright side, these great doctors will have you out of here in no time. Plus, you have three roommates to keep you company," I comforted.

"Not to mention all these gifts!" Ume added.

We all laughed at that comment. Of course, that was the bright side for her. We didn't have much time since the doctor came in and to check on Yukiko. After that we had to leave, and I decided to go home instead of to Ume's house.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as we went our separate ways.

******* **(At the training place whose-name-I-forgot-at-the-current-moment.) ********

"Hey Ranma," I said casually as I found him training.

"Hey," he replied, not giving any other sign that he knew I was there.

"Do you remember what I asked you this morning? The one about the demon?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well…." I started, not quite sure how to put this into words without him thinking I'm crazy, which might not be possible. "You know Kagome and her friends? And how Inuyasha is in the hospital?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The demon is the one who hurt him. And the one who killed all those people yesterday. He's real."

"Hmm…" he seemed to be thinking hard about this, "Akane, when was the last time you when was the last time you hit your head?"

"I'm serious! Nothing's wrong with me! But there is a demon out there trying to kill innocent people, and I think you should try and help stop it," I exclaimed.

Ranma stopped and looked at me, checking my face for any sign that I was joking. After deciding I wasn't, he asked, "And how exactly would be able to face a demon?"

I shook my head, "I don't quite know, but I do know those people are trying to stop him and they need help, and that you know how to fight. You might as well put it to good use instead of yelling at P-Chan all of the time."

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, and this conversation was going nowhere. In the end I just had to shout, "Are you in or not?"

To which, he replied, "Sure."

That's about as determined as he was, no more than a little, sure. With that, he just started working. I guess he really didn't know what he was up against.

************ **(Kagome's point of view, at the Dr. Tofu's doctoring place)** *********

I had decided to go see how Inuyasha was, since I think I had a plan, and maybe even a gun in the near future. But as I entered the room, I saw one thing that shocked me completely.

Kikyo was by Inuyasha's bed. She was there, and she was angry.

"What do you mean you don't remember me?" she shrieked.

Inuyasha, clearly still loopy from all those painkillers and such, just said, "Nope, don't ring a bell. But what's with the funny clothes?"

That got her in a real rage, and she shouted, with tears streaming down her face, "What? I can't believe you! I came all the way to this world to help you, yet you _forget _me?"

"Are you magical or something?" Inuyasha was definitely not used to medication, and Kikyo wasn't used to his kind of rejection. You'd think after the whole my-boyfriend-tried-to-kill-me-after-using-me-to-get-a-jewel-but-it-wasn't-really-him-but-an-evil-demon-trying-to-get-revenge thing would have made her used to it. And even after that, the 'my-ex-boyfriend-who-i-thought-tried-to-kill-me-is-really-now-trying-to-kill-me-when-i-came-back-from-the-dead' thing would have made it a little less unusual to her. I guess she's more used to violence than words?

But something wasn't right. Inuyasha, slightly crazy (even if he's had a lot of medicine), Kikyo crying, and Naraku going on a crazy kill hunt with no ulterior motive, or plan? Even Shippo was acting a little weird this morning. Something wasn't right.

**A/N Now I'm not sure what's worse, writers block or having too many great ideas at once (even ones including Hitler MWAHAHAHAHA!). *sighs dramatically* Oh well. As long as this turns out as good as it seems in my head. Anyway, please review or I will kill you. Just kidding! About the killing part, not the reviews… Tee hee.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I hope this turns out good. Or is it well? Anyway, I'm thinking positive with a ton of ideas. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha.**

After a minute of watching Kikyo throw a fit I decided to get involved. Walking into the room and being noticed for the first time was a little awkward given the circumstances.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said, causing Kikyo to turn around quickly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Uh, I kinda belong here, in case you haven't noticed. I believe the real question is, why are _you_ here?"

"_I _am here to _help_, or at least I _was,_ but I see I'm not wanted, or remembered, here," Kikyo huffed.

"Hey, there's no reason to blame Inuyasha here. He's so loopy from the medicine he probably forgets more than he remembers. Watch," I turned Inuyasha, "What's your name?"

"Inu…washa…? Inuwasha!" he decided.

I sighed, "See? He barely remembers himself. He's just not used to this type of thing."

I waited for a response, but the only one I got was more anger.

"You cursed him! I came back because I had a change of heart, but now he's cursed!" Kikyo walked to the doorway, but turned her head around one last time adding, "I'm sure Naraku would like some help," then stormed off.

Well didn't that go great? I guess this means I won't be saying anything about the plan to Inuyasha, or Inuwasha as he called himself, for a few days. What can I do in a few days? Or more importantly, what can Naraku and Kikyo do in a few days? I guess we'll have to start without him.

I left the room, not saying a word. I found Dr. Tofu and asked, "How much longer until he'll be out of here?"

"I'd say another day or so. He's healing quite well, almost magically. Anyway, I would have brought him to the hospital if it weren't for the incident yesterday."

"Ok, thank you," I thanked, running off into the gloomy day.

I arrived back at the house with my mind whirling. Things were out of control, but of course, you'd think I'd be a little more used to it by now. The one question I seemed to be asking myself most now was, 'what should we do now?', and I'm tired of it. It's time to quit planning and start acting, even if Inuyasha can't do anything right now. Naraku is about to get stronger, thanks to Kikyo who is acting very peculiar, and now has the weapons we don't. I found a gun shop nearby, and just have to find a way to sneakily get one. Now what could I do?

I sat down by the pond watching fish swim while trying to think. Shippo walked over to me and just as he approached I got hit with an idea.

********At the gun place********

**(A/N I know nothing about guns, or gun shops, so I'll probably be totally off.) **The bells on the door jingled as I opened the door. I looked around at the store. There were all different machines, all with the same purpose. To kill. I did a small lap around the place just to check it out. We were definitely in the right place. You could see the amazement in Shippo's eyes as he looked up at a huge one. Were those really safe to be kept around? I guess since none had any bullets or anything that they couldn't do much damage.

Miroku walked over to the guy who worked there and started asking questions. Mostly things like, what would be the easiest to use, the best for each purpose, and other things along those lines. It was really weird seeing him in modern day clothing in the middle of a modern day shop, with modern day people all around, suspecting nothing. I watched as he would nod occasionally to show he understood, and watched for him to be distracted. When he finally was I looked over at the only other person in the store. We were definitely going to have to do something about that.

I glanced over my shoulder to find one of those exits that you sometimes see for emergencies with a sign next to it saying "Alarm will go off when the door opens".

I bent down and whispered into Shippo's ear, "Can you push that person into the door just enough to open it? Make sure you cause a big distraction."

He nods quickly for reply. I walked over to Miroku to join in on the conversation. Just as I do the alarm at the back of the store went off. The man left to go check it out, leaving us alone.

"Grab the one you think is the best!" I whispered hurriedly.

In one fluent motion he snatched two medium size ones with a packet of bullets. I sure hoped this worked. I looked over to check on him and found that Shippo had pretended to hurt himself and burst into tears. Miroku left the store with the items as I walked over, pretending to be Shippo's older sister.

As I feigned worry, I decided it was time to leave. Before I made it through the doors he asked me if I knew where Miroku went. I said that he had to go home to fix the table he broke earlier. A pathetic lie, I know, but it was all I could come up with. The point is we got out unnoticed.

************* **(A/N back at the house in Akane's point of view) *********

I couldn't believe my ears, "_What?"_

I heard gentle sobbing on the other end of the phone, "I can't believe it either. Yukiko's dead."

I dropped the phone on my desk. The words echoed in my ears. _Yukiko's dead. _No, I couldn't believe it. Dead. Such a powerful word, with so much meaning. Dead. _No._ that's all I wanted to say. I slowly reached for the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Shh-she can't be. I mean… She was… I thought she was getting better!"

"She died when the doctors were too busy helping the other patients," Ume informed sadly, "Nobody noticed until it was too late that the poison hadn't worn off."

The world as I knew it changed then. I knew before that Naraku was evil, despicable, and needed to leave. But now it's different. I personally hated him. It's his fault that Yukiko is gone. _Gone. _And now I was more determined than ever. I have never hated anybody. Until now.

"I-I have to go," I hung up.

The bitter silence surrounded me. I wiped a tear from my eye and collapsed on the bed. DEAD. One of my best friends is gone. I'll never see her again. What if we had stayed together? Would we all be dead? Would we all be alive? Would someone else be dead? What if one less person was shot? What if the doctor was tending to the other patient in the room? What if, what if, what if. It was so painful to tell myself that it's too late to fix it. Why did I still have hope? Why would I still believe that there's some way to bring my friend back?

Maybe because four people from the past appeared at my house just days ago.

********** **(Yukiko's funeral) ******************

I stood there tearfully with all the other mourners, staring and crying at the now closed coffin that lay before us. Even watching as Yukiko's dead body was being put away for life **(A/N: No pun intended.)**, my hope didn't get buried with it.

I wasn't surprised at how many people showed up. What surprised me was that Kagome came, even though she never met Yukiko. Still, it was obvious that she was sad along with everyone else who was there. The funeral wasn't too significant. Basically, we all stood there miserably and watched the ceremony. The difference was that her parents decided not to have her body cremated, which for some reason comforted me a little. But I still felt like the hurting would never go away.

**************** (**A/N Naraku's POV. MWAHAHAHA)******************

Just one more day. One more day and I will be ready to take on the world, let alone that Inuyasha. In one more day, Inuyasha will be no more than a faint memory. Right now, nothing would make me happier than to see him dead.

There was a sound coming from just outside the deluxe mansion. Probably a thief coming to steal all the money I stole. I looked impatiently out of the window to see Kikyo, of all people, waiting there, quite angrily.

_Kikyo_. A voice called in my mind.

_Shut up Onigumo_, I thought back. Man he can get annoying.

I slowly walked to the door, wondering what she could be here for. Obviously nothing good. I would kill her right now if suspicion wasn't getting the better of me. I slowly opened the door, keeping my face emotionless.

"What do you want?"

"To kill Inuyasha," she replied.

"I don't need any help,"

"I wasn't asking."

"I already have a great mastermind on my side. I don't need anyone else," I said firmly, reaching for the door.

She jammed her foot in the way and said, "I know about Hitler."

**A/N that's all I got, hope you liked the ending. Remember, please review, and all you readers out there are awesome, and when I become a famous author one day, sitting in my little coffee shop in France, I'll be thinking of my wonderful readers. And by the way, have a wonderful Easter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry I took so long! I totally blanked out on what I was doing. I actually had to re-read it to see what was going on. Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha. I don't own Inuwasha either.**

**Akane's Pov**

I woke up the next morning after Yukiko's funeral. Just like every other morning since my friend's death, I felt a pang of guilt, and sorrow. At least I know I still have Ume, and since Inuyasha is better that means we're one step closer to destroying the demon that caused this whole mess.

I gave a long sigh and climbed sluggishly out of bed. Not bothering to change, I walked down the stairs in my yellow duck pajamas. When I arrived at the table I saw that nobody was there yet, except for a small, black pig wearing a familiar bandana.

"P-chan!" I exclaimed, extremely surprised to see him, "What are you doing here so early?"

He let out a squeal of pleasure in reply. After a minute or so of this I heard footsteps storming down the stairs.

"Give it back old man!" Ranma's voice called angrily.

"Get it for yourself, if you can!" his father called back.

They ran past me, through the room and outside. Kagome came in, yawning as she did, and sat down at the table.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," I greeted, sitting down next to her at the table. I rested my chin in my hand.

Kagome looked around, as if to make sure nobody else was around to hear, "I've found Naraku."

"What?" I exclaimed, lifting my head up.

"Miroku saw him."

"When?"

"Yesterday. While you were gone he went to get some food. There, he saw Naraku."

Just then, Inuyasha walked in, "Who saw Naraku?"

"Miroku."

"Well why aren't we killing him yet?"

"We just found him yesterday! Geez, Inuyasha, are you expecting a miracle?" Kagome pointed out.

"Well where was he seen?"

"The store, about noon yesterday." Kagome responded.

"It seems weird to think about seeing him in the middle of the day." I thought aloud

"It's not like he's a vampire, he won't turn to ash in the light." Kagome pointed out.

"A vamp-what?" Inuyasha asked.

"A vampire is supposed to be a creature that doesn't come out in the day, and drinks the blood of humans." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Oh, well too bad he's not. Then he'd be way easier to destroy."

"That's beside the point. Either way, when is the soonest we can get to him?" I asked.

"Today. Miroku followed him back to the place where he was living. From what he said, it sounded pretty deluxe." Kagome said.

Miroku walked in then, as if on cue.

"Did I hear my name?"

"We were just talking about-" I got cut off when I heard Ranma and Genma walk into the room, "Uh… breakfast!" I quickly said, changing the subject.

Ranma sat down at the table, looking obviously defeated next to Genma who was grinning smugly. Odd, normally Ranma wins. Anyways, Genma looked around and, probably after seeing that Kasumi wasn't up yet, let alone making breakfast, he walked back upstairs.

Well, now that everyone here knows what we're talking about (well, sort of, since Ranma still isn't quite filled in) I guess we can continue.

"Hey Ranma, remember what I was talking to you about the other day? With the demon, Naraku?"

"Oh yeah, you're not still going on about that are you?" he asked.

"It's real. Just ask Inuyasha." I said.

Ranma raised on eyebrow and looked over at Inuyasha.

"He knows about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked me.

"That's beside the point here. Just tell him that he's real and all that other stuff you told me."

So, we then went through the story. I listened as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku told the story. They told Ranma everything they told me. Actually, it went a little more in detail, but overall, it was the same.

When they were done, there was a brief moment of silence, as if letting him take it in. We all looked at Ranma, waiting for a reaction. Even Shippo, who had come in at some point in the middle of the story, was waiting patiently. P-chan, who had been sitting in my arms the whole time, squealed and ran off, not letting me catch him.

"Well?" I finally asked.

He crossed his arms, "I've heard weirder."

Weirder? What gets weirder than that? Sure, I mean, a boy turning into a girl, his father turning into a panda, one of his more psycho fiancés turning into to a cat, and a dude who turns into a strange combination mutant thing is pretty bad, but I honestly think this is a BIT weirder. Whatever, as long as he helps.

"So will you help us?"

"Sure. I said so before, didn't I?"

"But, that was before you knew the whole story."

"I'm still signing up for the same thing, aren't I?" he asked.

"I guess."

Now Kasumi walked in, "Oh, hello everybody. I'll go make breakfast."

She walked out of the room.

"So it's official? The six of us will leave at noon," I declared confidently.

**A/N was it pretty good? Was it at all good? Am I a failure? I feel really bad… I'll write faster next time.**


End file.
